2NE1 – Do You Love Me
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Do You Love Me?right|200px *'Artista: 2NE1 ' *'Single: Do You Love Me? *'''Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Dance, Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 07-Agosto-2013 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Romanización D.O. Y.O.U. L.O.V.E. M.E D.O. Y.O.U. L.O.V.E. M.E D.O. Y.O.U. L.O.V.E. M.E D.O. Y.O.U. L.O.V.E. DO YOU? Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me like the way I love you babe? Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me like the way I love you babe? Yegami ttak majadeureosseo Neol mannatdeon cheotnalbuteo Amudo gajil su eobseotdeon Nae mameul sarojabasseo Nan wol hwa su mok geum to il geudaeman saenggakhae Achim jeomsim jeonyeok saebyeok onjongil aetage Gyeolloneun gyeolguk L O V E is What I say Nan neoran badae puk ppajin geot gatae Na honjamanui chakgagilkka Neon nawa gatda mitgo sipeo Nugudo hearil sun eobtjiman Neoege mutgo sipeo D.O. Y.O.U. L.O.V.E. DO YOU? Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me like the way I love you babe? Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me like the way I love you babe? Gimakhin uriui mannami Ppeonhan chakgageun anigetjyo Kkwak makhin dapdaphan nae mameul Heundeureojwoyo ROCK N ROLL Neol cheom bon sunganbuteo imi nae simjangeun K.O Amuri meotjin nuga nal wonhandaedo I SAY NO Neon naui mamui yeolsoe Neoegeman nal yeolge Ibeoni majimak sarangiya Nal tteonagajima Na honjamanui chakgagilkka Neon nawa gatda mitgo sipeo Nugudo hearil sun eobtjiman Neoege mutgo sipeo D.O. Y.O.U. L.O.V.E. M.E D.O. Y.O.U. L.O.V.E. M.E D.O. Y.O.U. L.O.V.E. M.E D.O. Y.O.U Do you love me? Sarmui kkeutkkaji gachi hal su isseul geot gata (Yeah yeah yeah) Uju kkeutkkaji hamkke hae soneul nochima (Yeah yeah yeah) Sarmui kkeutkkaji gachi hal su isseul geot gata (Yeah yeah yeah) Uju kkeutkkaji hamkke hae soneul nochima Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me like the way I love you babe? Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me like the way I love you babe? 'Español' ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas? ¿Que amas? ¿Lo haces? ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas así como yo a ti, cariño? ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas así como yo a ti, cariño? Mi predicción era correcta Desde el primer día en que te vi Cautivaste mi corazón El cual nadie había podido tener Lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado, domingo sólo pienso en ti En la mañana, a la hora del almuerzo, en la tarde, al amanecer durante todo el día me quemas Al final, A.M.O.R es de lo que hablo Creo que he caído al océano llamandote ¿Es sólo mi malentendido? Quiero creer que tu sientes lo mismo Nadie puede entenderlo, pero... Quiero preguntarte ¿Me amas? ¿Lo haces? ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas así como yo a ti, cariño? ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas así como yo a ti, cariño? Espero que nuestro increíble tropiezo No es sólo un típico malentendido Sacude mi corazón fuertemente apretado Rock n' roll En el momento en que por primera vez te vi mi corazón ya estaba K.O Sin importar que tan apuesto alguien es si me quieren, les digo que no Tú eres la llave a mi corazón Sólo lo abriré para ti Este es mi último amor No me dejes ¿Es sólo mi malentendido? Quiero creer que tu sientes lo mismo Nadie puede entenderlo, pero... Quiero preguntarte ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas? ¿Lo haces? ¿Me amas? Se siente como si pudiéramos estar juntos hasta el final de nuestras vidas (Si Si Si) Permanezcamos juntos hasta el final del universo no te sueltes de mi mano (Si Si Si) Se siente como si pudiéramos estar juntos hasta el final de nuestras vidas (Si Si Si) Permanezcamos juntos hasta el final del universo no te sueltes de mi mano ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas así como yo a ti, cariño? ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas así como yo a ti, cariño? 'Hangul' D.O.Y.O.U.L.O.V.E.M.E D.O.Y.O.U.L.O.V.E.M.E D.O.Y.O.U.L.O.V.E.M.E D.O.Y.O.U.L.O.V.E. DO YOU? Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me like the way I love you babe? Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me like the way I love you babe? 예감이 딱 맞아들었어 널 만났던 첫날부터 아무도 가질 수 없었던 내 맘을 사로잡았어 난 월 화 수 목 금 토 일 그대만 생각해 아침 점심 저녁 새벽 온종일 애타게 결론은 결국L O V E is What I say 난 너란 바다에 푹 빠진 것 같애 나 혼자만의 착각일까 넌 나와 같다 믿고 싶어 누구도 헤아릴 순 없지만 너에게 묻고 싶어 D.O.Y.O.U.L.O.V.E. DO YOU? Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me like the way I love you babe? Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me like the way I love you babe? 기막힌 우리의 만남이 뻔한 착각은 아니겠죠 꽉 막힌 답답한 내 맘을 흔들어줘요 ROCK N ROLL 널 첨 본 순간부터 이미 내 심장은 K.O 아무리 멋진 누가 날 원한대도 I SAY NO 넌 나의 맘의 열쇠 너에게만 날 열게 이번이 마지막 사랑이야 날 떠나가지마 나 혼자만의 착각일까 넌 나와 같다 믿고 싶어 누구도 헤아릴 순 없지만 너에게 묻고 싶어 D.O.Y.O.U.L.O.V.E.M.E D.O.Y.O.U.L.O.V.E.M.E D.O.Y.O.U.L.O.V.E.M.E D.O.Y.O.U Do you love me? 삶의 끝까지 같이 할 수 있을 것 같아 (Yeah yeah yeah) 우주 끝까지 함께 해 손을 놓지마 (Yeah yeah yeah) 삶의 끝까지 같이 할 수 있을 것 같아 (Yeah yeah yeah) 우주 끝까지 함께 해 손을 놓지마 Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me like the way I love you babe? Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me like the way I love you babe? 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop